Deprived
by hannahtranter16
Summary: Phineas and Ferb have some new house guests to contend with, while Perry gets the brunt of their wrath! What will happen when these new house guests come to stay? OC's in here too! Warning though, bit of animal cruelty
1. Chapter 1

"Boys!" came the voice of their mother; Linda Flynn-Fletcher. Perry opened one of his eyes at the sound; Phineas and Ferb were busy tidying up their room, while Perry just lay on top of Phineas' bed, when she called them.

Phineas had just finished putting all their blueprints in his cupboard; they usually stored them there for safekeeping, the red-headed thirteen year old was always thinking of new ideas that he just had to get down straight away. His ideas matched his optimism; never ending, accompanied by his signature orange stripped shirt and blue cargo pants, this was one boy that never stopped.

His thirteen-year-old stepbrother Ferb had just finished laying down sleeping bags and pillows of the floor, Perry assumed this meant they would be having company in their room. Ferb's green hair along with his extremely high purple trousers and cream shirt was more of a man of action than a talker.

The pair matched each other; Phineas did most of the talking, while Ferb did more of the building and action. They made a great pair, and for that Perry was proud to call them his owners.

"Coming!" Phineas called down, "C'mon Perry there here," he said to the teal coloured platypus. While Perry would have preferred to stay on his owner's bed, he stretched h is paws and webbed feet out, yawned to shake the sleep off, jumped down and Phineas picked him up and tucked him under his arm and they went downstairs.

After riding the banister down the stairs Perry saw the reason why there was a lot of movement around that day; Phineas' cousins had come over to visit. They were twins, fraternal twins; a boy and a girl.

"Hey guys, long time no see," Phineas greeted them with. The two looked at each other and sniggered. Perry didn't like them at all, they were very rude, especially to his owners. They mocked Phineas' hyper attitude and Ferb's silence.

Naomi and Neil were their names. They both had jet black hair; Naomi tied her long hair back into a loose ponytail, while Neil kept his hair spiked. She wore long slender trousers with a long-sleeved t-shirt hung loosely over, coming down to just above her knees, all fastened together with a belt around her stomach. He was wearing baggy trousers and a long sleeve shirt; a black leather jacket slung over his shoulders to complete what he thought was a bad boy look. They were very spoiled, in fact Perry thought that was just what they were, spoiled. Like rotten eggs.

"Yeah, _nice_ to see you!" they said in unison, the sarcasm clear as a bell to Perry, but everyone else, not so much.

"Well Naomi, Neil I'm sure you'll want to get upstairs and unpack so you can settle down for tonight," Lawrence suggested,

"Sure," they said.

Phineas and Ferb showed them their room and Phineas explained the accommodations, also adding that he and Ferb were excited about how much fun they would have over the next week. Perry had followed them upstairs and did not like what he heard.

"Yeah we can't _wait _to meet all your friends," Neil said

"Yeah and see all these _great_ inventions of yours," his sister added. Perry growled slightly at this, if he didn't have to keep his identity of being an agent with a lot of training that could knock a lot of sense into these two a secret then he would do something.

"Perry," Phineas said softly, scolding his pet for growling at their guests, placing a hand on his back and stroking the soft fur underneath his hand.

"EW!" Naomi exclaimed, "What are you doing with that thing!"

"He's our pet platypus Perry," Phineas explained

"He's the greatest, semi-aquatic mammal anyone could ask for," Ferb added. Neil looked around the room and saw a pet bed, "He is not sleeping in here is he?"

"Of course he is,"

"EWWWW!"

The shouting had caught the attention of Candace, Phineas and Ferb's older sister.

"What is going on in here?"

"They expect us to sleep in the same room as an animal!" Neil said, pointing at Perry, while his sister hid behind him.

"What's wrong with Perry sleeping in here?" Phineas asked

"It's gross!" Naomi said.

Perry was very irritated now. He watched as Candace left the room with the terrible twins and heard chatting downstairs, but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

Later on that night Perry settled down in his bed, except he wasn't in the boys room. Nope he had ended up in the kitchen. 'Stupid twins' he thought, 'Why'd they have to get what they want all the time?' Perry closed his eyes, about to go to sleep when he heard his watch beeping. He sighed and answered it, it didn't say red alert, but he could tell it was fairly urgent. His superior, Major Monogram, wouldn't call him at ten o'clock at night if it wasn't urgent. He got up on his hind legs and placed his fedora on his head and headed over to the entrance behind the mirror on the wall in the lounge and entered into his lair.

Perry found himself in his lair, but Carl was there. "Hey Agent P, Monogram wants you in our training facility," Perry was a bit confused, but he followed the intern obediently and met Monogram in the training area; the place where new agents were trained and a place where the older ones came to cheer themselves up. Perry figured Monogram was in the middle of training one of the new recruits so he was too busy to brief him on the screen in his lair as he usually did.

"Oh there you are Agent P" Monogram was in the middle of training a cat to stand up on two legs, a dog, duck and pig were also in the room, watching their friend in the middle.

"I know this is a lot to ask of you Agent P," Perry looked at Monogram with curiosity, this couldn't be good,

"It's just your our best field agent and these guys are a little slow," Yep Perry knew where this was going,

"I was wondering if you could lend me a hand in trying to train them, but I'm afraid this is the only time they can come, to avoid suspicion from their host families" Perry nodded to show he would help. "Great, let's get started with trying to get them walking"

Perry was working with the dog recruit, trying to explain about walking, he never thought it would be this hard to train a recruit to stand up, but this dog was incredibly stubborn. "I don't want to stand up on two legs, it's hard!"

"I know it is at first, but you'll get the hang of it,"

"Really?" This had gone on for what Perry believed to be over an hour, he had to try get his trust.

"Here take my hand,"

"I dunno, what if you let me go?"

"I won't until you're comfortable, I promise," Finally the dog took Perry's hand and Perry hoisted him up slowly so he was balancing on his hind legs.

"Now I'm gonna let go," the dog nodded, Perry let go and the dog instantly fell back on all fours, Perry sighed, "You know you could have just steadied yourself and stayed that way," the dog shrugged.

Perry repeated this for what felt like forever, before eventually his trainee was finally able to steady himself and walk on his own. He repeated the same process with the other four trainees' and by the time he was finished he was exhausted. He looked at his watch and realised that he had spent all night there. Monogram and Carl had dozed off earlier and it was almost 6 in the morning. Perry panicked, Phineas and Ferb were always up at that time; he had to get home and fast.

Perry just about made it home before Phineas and Ferb came bounding down the stairs with the terrible twins not far behind, their parents coming down soon after and Candace coming down half an hour later. Perry had gone back to his mindless state and had managed to get into his bed before anyone saw him. He hadn't however, had any sleep. Phineas made Perry his breakfast about 8; until then he couldn't sleep because the terrible two had the TV too loud. 'This is going to be a long day' Perry thought, mindlessly eating his breakfast.

Perry had gone with the boys and twins out into the backyard. Phineas and Ferb were deciding what to build, blueprints of ideas surrounding them. Perry was going to try and get an hour's sleep before he got called into his mission, but to no avail. Naomi had started poking him in his side and she wasn't soft. Every time seemed harder than the last, and when Neil joined in on his other side he'd had enough. He rolled over so they would stop and then got up and started to wander over to the other side of the house. The terrible two didn't seem concerned at all; in fact Perry could tell they were glad he was going. Despite the fact he hadn't had much sleep, he was thrilled when his watched beeped at the usual time, signalling that it was time for his mission, he was glad to get away from those two brats.


	2. Chapter 2

The battle at Doofenshmirtz's was weary. Doof had drunk a lot of coffee that morning and was particularly energetic today. He couldn't wait to get to his mission this morning, and now he couldn't wait to get home and have a nap. After arriving at his nemesis's place, he found himself in a well-built trap, usual for Doofenshmirtz, but it still wasn't good enough. After some careful thinking, Perry escaped and defeated his nemesis, returning home in good time.

He managed to get an hour's sleep, at least before everyone came in after finishing today's project. Then the poking started again, at least by Naomi, Neil had changed to flicking him. Perry had to keep up his mindless state, but even then he could have moved, had they not been taking it in turns to hold him firmly in place. He squirmed, but they wouldn't release him, they just tightened their grip. It was only when they heard Phineas' voice coming from the kitchen calling him for dinner that they released him, so he was able to go and join both his owners in the kitchen. He stumbled in, slightly sore from where he was poked and flicked and still very tired from barely any sleep today. He greeted his owners with a familiar chatter. "Hey boy, here's your dinner," Phineas said. Perry walked over and rubbed his head against Phineas' leg gratefully and after a quick pet from him, went over to his food bowl and started eating.

After dinner they settled down to watch some TV, Perry wandered over to the sofa and pawed at Ferb's leg. Ferb looked down and smiled, picking Perry up and placing him over his lap. Perry lay there in heaven; falling fast asleep. He didn't even pay attention to Ferb moving him onto the sofa while he went to get something to eat. He heard Phineas come in, "Aw hey boy," came the gentle voice of his owner, "You tired?" he asked as he sat down on the sofa next to his teal coloured pet. Perry nuzzled Phineas' hand as it gently stroked his head and moved down his back; Phineas was by far the best at this. "PHINEAS!" was suddenly screamed at the top of two voices, Perry groaned as he heard the two thundering down the stairs. "What's up guys?"

"Where's Ferb, he's supposed to help us with our project?" Naomi demanded

"Oh, what you workin' on?"

"Our project, we collect stuff for our school," Neil explained

"Yeah and he's got some stuff that we need,"

"He's in the kitchen,"

"Didn't you say you'd help too?" Naomi asked

"Sure, I'll be there in a bit,"

"NO, it needs to be done now," Phineas secretly rolled his eyes to Perry, expressing his frustration. Perry smiled at this.

Linda then came into the living room, "Dinner's nearly done, go and wash up and Phineas you need to do Perry's dinner,"

"Got it," Phineas went into the kitchen, Perry stretched reluctantly, he knew that after dinner he'd have to go back to the agency to help train the new agents again. He got down of the sofa and started walking into the kitchen, greeting Ferb on the way with his chatter, and waiting patiently for his dinner. After eating he made sure that no-one was looking before he slipped out of sight and took another entrance into his lair, making his way to the training facility.

Perry was greeted by his pupils, along with Monogram and Carl. "Thanks for coming again Agent P," Perry nodded, "Now that they've learned how to walk properly, I think it's time we taught them how to fight," Perry nodded again, although secretly he was not in the mood to fight. Perry looked around the room and saw similar punching bags that he was taught with, and was glad that he wasn't doing any fighting, just showing them how to punch. Just like with their walking, it took a lot of work to teach them the simplest punch. Perry showed them what to do step by step, but by the fifth attempt he was starting to lose his patience. "Keep your hand in a fist like I showed you," he said, for the sixth time to the cat recruit. "But I'll hurt it,"

"That's the point, you're trying to hurt it,"

"But it never did anything to me,"

"It's a piece of cloth full of whatever is in them, it doesn't feel anything,"

"Promise?"

"I promise," After that she punched the bad like she had been shown and it made a slight dent in the bag. "Good, that's more like it," she smiled and went to sit down by Monogram, happy with her progress. The other two weren't as bad, they had no problem with hurting the punching bag, in fact they were all for it. "Yeah, this is fun!" the dog yelled,

"Glad you like it," Perry said as he watched his student punch the living daylights out of the punching bag. "Ok fella's I think that's enough for today, it's almost 5 o'clock," the agents followed Carl out of the room, then Monogram turned towards Perry, "Thanks for your help, can you do the same tomorrow night?" Perry sighed and slouched his shoulders to show that he was tired. Monogram bent down and put his hand on Perry's shoulder, "I know you're tired, but considering all the progress they've made it should only take one more night I promise," Perry rolled his eyes, "If it makes up for it, I'll get one of the other agents to fill in for you on Phineas' birthday so you'll have the whole day with your host family," Perry perked up, it was rare that he actually got a day off to spend with his family, he nodded and headed back home.

"Ferb I know what we're going to do today," Perry heard, he looked up from his pet bed; he'd been trying to catch up on his sleep. He'd got in an hour ago, but the terrible twins got up along with Phineas and Ferb at 6 and 'accidently' trod on Perry's tail, waking him up. He was trying to get back to sleep when Phineas started explaining what antics they were going to do that day when he suddenly felt a small hand on his side. He jumped and saw Neil had his hand on his side, but he wasn't petting him, he'd just hit him out of fun, he just knew it. Perry growled slightly and Neil soon backed away. "Perry behave," Linda scolded,

"Yeah behave," the twins echoed. Perry would have glared at them, had he not had to keep his eyes unfocused to maintain his 'dumb' look. Perry ate his food and left for his lair early, he couldn't be bothered to deal with them now.

Doofenshmirtz was very understanding today, he made his fight with Perry fairly easy so Perry didn't have to use too much of what energy he had left. He was able to finish thwarting Doof's plan quicker than usual, mainly thanks to Doof's errors and Norm's interference. He went home and straight to his pet bed.

He slept soundly for a couple of hours before that same feeling of a hand on his side returned. He saw this time Naomi was the one. Perry just trailed from his bed and went to sleep outside in the sun, but when he looked back he saw they were following him. 'Great' he thought, maybe if he stayed by Phineas and Ferb they'd stop with the annoying pokes and prods.

They didn't.

Whenever Phineas and Ferb turned away they found some way to annoy him. In the end he walked over to Phineas and nuzzled up against his leg. "Hey boy," Phineas picked him up and cradled him gently in his arms, Perry snuggled into his orange striped t-shirt and closed his eyes. Phineas smiled and walked inside with Perry in his arms, sitting down on the sofa and gently stroking his platypus in his favourite spot again. Ferb came to join him, sitting down beside Phineas. "Ferb is it just me or is there something wrong with Perry?"

"He does seem a bit off, he only normally does this is he isn't feeling very well,"

"Should we ask mom to take him to the vet?"

"Maybe we should just wait and see if he perks up; he's probably just tired,"

"Ok," The two continued to stroke Perry until "HEY!" Naomi shouted at the top of her voice, the sudden loud noise woke Perry up with a startle. "We're your guests, put that silly platypus down and come and play a game with us," she demanded.

"He's not silly," Phineas said angrily,

"Now, now boys," Lawrence said, hearing the loud noises,

"Fine, what do you want to play?" Phineas asked, putting Perry reluctantly back on the sofa. Perry jumped off the sofa and settled down in his pet bed, determined to rest before dinner.

He managed to get a few hours, with a few interruptions, before dinner. "Come on boys, dinner," Linda called. Perry ignored this, he thought he'd wait until the kitchen was empty to eat, that way he could get some more sleep in the lounge and be a bit more rested before he had to do his last day of training. He finally stretched and went towards his food bowl, but found it empty. That was unusual; Phineas never forgot to feed him. He looked around and saw Phineas and Ferb in the lounge watching TV with the terrible two. He was about to go over when he his watch started beeping. He sighed and slipped away, he'd get something later.


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to put this on the chapter before! So I just want to say thank you to Galaxina-the-Seedrian, NattyMC and Celebi4ever, who are the first people to review this story! Really happy about that! Not sure if I'm supposed to put in a disclaimer every chapter, so I'll put it at the end of the story cause there are some new characters to come.**

He arrived in the training facility a few minutes later. They were learning how to use gadgets now. Perry watched as Monogram got the different gadgets out that he wanted Perry to teach the trainee's how to use. He saw a few watches, 'that should be simple enough' Perry thought, there was also a PDA, 'also not too bad', but then he saw the grappling guns and he had a bad feeling that this training wouldn't go as planned.

He was right. They got the hang of using the watch easily, operating it and hiding it from humans. The PDA was harder, but they eventually understood how to call headquarters and each other in case they needed backup. The grappling gun was another story. First Perry had to explain over and over what to use it for, when he did they got caught up in stories of when he'd used it. When he got them to try and handle the thing it didn't go well. First they tried to shoot it at Carl, narrowly missing him. Perry then had to explain again when to use it. There was a few places in the facility that they could use to fire at. They fired at one of the spots, taking a few attempts each before they got the end to fix onto the spot. After that he had the trouble of getting them to use it to hoist themselves up. Carlie the cat started to do it, but let go of the handle when she got too close, for fear of hitting the wall. Danny the dog did just that, he went too fast and hit the wall. Perry caught him when he slid down. Patrick the pig couldn't find the button at first and when he did he let go of the handle instead of hanging on and the gun hit the wall. Dave the duck just plain didn't want to know, but after some convincing, gave it a try and managed to succeed with minimal trouble.

It was a long night and Perry didn't notice that it was half past 6; Phineas and Ferb would already be up. Perry ran back to the house and found the boys looking for him. He went back into his mindless state and chattered to get their attention. "Oh there you are Perry," Phineas picked him up, "We thought you'd left because of Neil and Naomi,"

"Wouldn't blame him," Ferb added, Phineas giggled softly.

"Phineas!" came from upstairs, the boys groaned, "Yes?"

"We need help!"

"I'll be right there," Phineas passed Perry over to Ferb, "I'll take care of it, Perry looks tired so why don't you put him in his pet bed,"

"Ok" Phineas went upstairs and Ferb went into the kitchen, picked up Perry's pet bed and took it into the lounge, "Here you go Perry, it should be quieter in here, we'll get the twins to go into the kitchen," Perry nuzzled Ferb gratefully and settled down in his pet bed. Phineas came down with the twins, "Come on guys, let's go into the kitchen,"

"We wanna watch TV!" Naomi whined

"Perry's trying to sleep in the lounge,"

"So is he more important than your _guests_?" Neil said,

"Come on, he's been looking more tired than usual lately,"

"Fine, we'll go into the kitchen," Naomi moaned, she looked at Neil and smirked who smirked back.

Linda and Lawrence came down a bit later and Linda started making breakfast. "What's for breakfast Auntie Linda?" Naomi asked sweetly,  
"A full English breakfast," Ferb perked up and smiled at Phineas, coming from England, it was one of his favourite meals. "What's that?" Neil asked, just as sweetly,

"Sausage, bacon, eggs, fried tomato, hash browns and beans,"

"Ooh sounds nice," Naomi said,

"It is," Lawrence assured, Linda started dishing out the breakfast, piling food on each of the plates. Perry slept through, but woke up to his stomach growling. He opened his eyes and looked around; the clock said 8:50, dang, just enough time to grab a bite to eat from his bowl before going to get his mission, he'd already missed dinner last night. He went into the kitchen and found his bowl was empty again. This was weirder still, once was one thing, but twice was never like Phineas. Or was it Ferb who was supposed to do it. He couldn't remember. Perry went over to the fridge, looked around and opened it up, "EWWWWW!" Naomi yelled, Perry froze, and went back down on all fours, "Phineas, your platypus is in the fridge!" Neil called,

"What?" Phineas asked, surprised. Arriving in the kitchen he looked shocked, running over to Perry, "No boy, you know better than that!" he looked over at Perry's food bowl and saw it empty, "You've already eaten your food, are you still hungry?" Perry whined in protest and whimpered at the tone of Phineas' voice, he rarely told him off like this, but he pawed at his food bowl to answer Phineas' question. "Sorry boy, but that was the last of it and you can't have anything from the fridge, you'll throw up all over the carpet again," Perry whined again. "Go on now," Phineas said, taking Perry outside and putting him down. Perry sighed, but obliged and snuck away to go to his lair.

When he got down there Monogram was waiting for him on screen. "Ah Agent P, what kept you, your late," he said, Perry chattered and looked up at him with pleading eyes, the last thing he wanted was someone else to yell at him. Monogram sighed, "Alright then your mission, it seems Doofenshmirtz has been going around junk yards collecting spare parts, get over there and put a stop to it," Perry saluted and took his hovercraft out of the lair.

Doofenshmirtz seemed to go on and on for ages, he was really on a roll with his back story. Perry couldn't help but not pay attention, he was tired and hungry, all he wanted to do was go home. He waited and waited for what seemed like a decade before finally he got free of his trap and destroyed his nemesis' inator. "Are you alright Perry the Platypus, you seem at bit off today," Perry shook his head, he didn't want Doof to worry, besides he didn't want to hang around any longer than he had to.

Perry arrived home and walked towards the house, but it was locked. He saw the boys and the terrible two in the backyard still and chattered to get their attention. Phineas turned around and watched as Perry lifted his paw and put it on the door. "Sorry boy, mom's cleaning up inside, we've got strict orders to stay out," Perry whined again and Phineas picked him up and sat down underneath the tree in their backyard, placing him down on his lap. He started stroking him and Ferb soon joined in. Perry closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

The house was getting a thorough cleaning and Linda still hadn't finished cleaning so she took a break for dinner, a very quick dinner. It was only something small and because she hadn't cleaned the lounge she gave everyone permission to eat there while she cleaned the kitchen. Perry kept nuzzling up to Phineas and Ferb, who gave him some of their dinner. It wasn't much, but it would keep him happy until Phineas made him his actual dinner. Suddenly his watch started beeping again. Perry was confused, Monogram had told him that the training of the new recruits was complete, but when he secretly checked his watch he found it said emergency. He snuck away again and used an outside entrance to gain access to his lair.


	4. Chapter 4

***screams* I cannot believe the responses I got from you guys! Hehe, I happy, unlike poor Perry here :(**

* * *

When he arrived he found Monogram waiting for him inside the lair, rather than on the screen as usual. "Agent P we have an emergency!" he said, Perry could detect the urgency in his voice, this was serious. "We have an intruder in the agency, he's hiding somewhere in the main building," Perry nodded and joined Monogram along with some of the other older agents in the agency to help track down the intruder. "Alright now we'll look in pairs," the agents were all paired up, Perry was paired up with Pinky the Chihuahua, Isabella's dog across the street from Phineas and Ferb. They were allocated the east section of the building.

"Any idea who the intruder actually is?" Perry asked

"Not a clue,"

"I mean if we're searching high and low for some kind of rat that entered the agency then I'm not gonna be very happy,"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing,"

"Something's up, your cranky at times, but not this cranky,"

"Phineas and Ferb just have guests staying the week that's all and there very annoying,"

"Oh the twins, I heard Isabella talking about them when she came home the other day,"

"Then I'm sure you got an earful,"

"Yep, she hates them just as much as you do,"

"Good,"

"Who are they anyway?"

"There Phineas' cousins,"

"I feel sorry for you," Perry laughed

"Ok, I don't see any sign of any intruder,"

"Me either,"

"Should we call it quits?" Pinky looked at Perry with his eyebrows raised, "Your right, Monogram would kill us," They carried on searching, but still no sign of the intruder. Eventually they got word over Pinky's PDA from Monogram telling them to call it a night, as they'd been searching for most of it. Perry made his way back home and upon returning ignored the growling of his stomach, he got a quick snack from the fridge, but after that he was too tired to get anymore and staggered over to his pet bed and slumped there.

He lay there drifting in and out of sleep. The softness of his pet bed was nice, but it wasn't comforting enough. Phineas and Ferb were acting weird lately. Even Pinky told him that Isabella said they were acting weird. They were usually much more in charge of their days, every day they made it what they wanted, but Perry hadn't seen any inventions lately. Nothing extravagant was present in the backyard, even Candace was worried. Perry was just closing his eyes again when he heard small thudding noises. He opened his eye slightly to look at the clock, it was only half five, who was up this early? Coming down the stairs was Neil and Naomi, sneaking around. They turned around and saw him. "Look at him Neil,"

"Yeah, so stupid right?"

"You bet, I don't know why they wanted to get him,"

"I know, why not something better, like a dog or a cat,"

"Well there's that, but also how they let him go during the day,"

"Yeah, where does he got off to?" They leant down next to Perry and started poking him again, Perry scowled,  
"Oh shut up, stupid," Neil hit his side, causing Perry to jump, spooked. No-one every hit him like that, Doofenshmirtz hit him plenty, but he's an evil scientist, he doesn't count. Phineas never let anyone lay a hand on him. Maybe this was what was wrong with his boys; they were being intimidated by these two yahoo's. They sniggered to themselves and walked off. Perry got up again, walking to the bottom of the stairs, but for some reason he didn't want to climb them. He just sat there, when Phineas and Ferb appeared at the top.  
"Hey boy," Phineas said, walking down, "Were you waiting for us?" he picked him up, "I know they don't like you in our room, but that doesn't mean you can't go in there," They walked back into the lounge and sat on the sofa. They heard shuffling around in the kitchen, "What are you guys doing in there?"

"Nothing, just working on our project," they said in unison, creeping the trio in the living room out. Phineas and Ferb shrugged. Phineas got out his sketchbook and started drawing, while Ferb read a book. Perry went back to sleep.

Everyone got up an hour later and when Perry woke up, no-one was in the living room anymore, he was on his own on the sofa. "C'mon Ferb let's go outside and start planning today's project," Perry was glad to hear this, maybe the boys were back to normal. He smiled, got down from the sofa, steadied himself and walked into the kitchen. The clock said 9. Shoot, overslept again. He looked around and saw Linda and Lawrence still there. There wasn't anything in his food bowl again. He walked over, picked it up and went over to Linda, who was washing up. He put his paw on her leg and dropped his bowl. "Oh thank you Perry," she picked it up and started washing it up. That wasn't what he meant, but if he was any later then he'd have more trouble to deal with. He went outside and used one of his entrances again.

"Nice of you to join us Agent P," Monogram said, Perry scowled, he wasn't in the mood. "Dr Doofenshmirtz has been spotted working on some kind of project with his daughter, get to the bottom of it," Perry saluted and went to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

* * *

"So Perry the Platypus, I bet your wondering what's been going on, why we're working on a project together," Perry cocked his head, he was tied up with rope that was hanging from the ceiling. It went around his body, keeping his arms by his side. "Well to be honest, we're planning on taking a vacation somewhere," Doofenshmirtz kept talking, going on and on about how he wanted to impress Vanessa,

"I mean Vanessa is getting more interested in my work now right?"

"Sure dad," Perry rolled his eyes, and started to struggle against his binds, like he usually did, but this turned out differently. He just slipped out of the rope. "Perry the Platypus, you've escaped already?" Perry looked at him in surprise, even he didn't know how that happened, "Dad are you sure he's ok, he looks a little thinner than usual,"

"You know you're right, you still want to fight today?" Perry nodded, he felt fine so why go home early, just to get prodded and poked by the terrible two again. No way. Perry put up his fists to show he was ready to fight,  
"Ok you asked for it, Vanessa hand me that ray gun," She picked up the ray on the table and handed it to him, "Take this Perry the Platypus!" he fired the ray and Perry jumped, dodging the shot, flipped over onto his hands and pushed himself up again to land on his feet.  
When he did he felt weird. There was two Doof's in the room, he shook his head to make sense of why there were two of them, but then a third appeared. He was a little shaky on his feet, moving them to different places to steady himself. "Perry the Platypus?" he heard Doof say, but it was all echoy,  
"He looks really dizzy dad," Vanessa said. Perry was trying not to close his eyes, he had to get through the fight. He jumped up again and tried to attack Doofenshmirtz, but he easily dodged by moving. When Perry landed he landed hard. He landed on his stomach and found himself rolling a few times. He got up shakily and kept looking around the room, seeing doubles of everything. His breathing was getting rapid and he was losing feeling in his limbs. He fell backwards, landing on his back. At this point he couldn't take anymore; he finally closed his eyes, exhaled loudly and slumped on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my Gosh, I cannot believe the responses I am getting from you guys! So here is the update you want :)**

* * *

Doofenshmirtz called Monogram while Vanessa knelt down next to Perry to make sure he was okay. "Hello Major Monogram,"

"Oh what do you want now?"

"It's about Perry the Platypus,"

"Agent P, What's wrong?"

"Well I dunno what happened; one minute we're fighting and normal and then the next he just collapsed on the floor,"

"What!"

"He's breathing," Vanessa called

"Oh, so he's alive,"

"Hang on we'll come get him," Monogram hung up. Doof went up to his nemesis; they'd always been more than enemies, more like frenemies. He was always trying to hurt him, but now he felt sadness fill his heart as he knelt down and gently petted the limp platypus on the head. He saw pain across his nemesis' face, and waited for it to subside, but it never did. He waited with Perry, along with Vanessa, until Monogram arrived. Within ten minutes he'd arrived with Carl at Doofenshmirtz's front door. Monogram gently picked him up and put him in a pet carrier, informing Doof that he'd let him know when he'd be back on duty. Monogram and Carl then took Perry back to headquarters.

At O.W.C.A headquarters Monogram was checking Perry over, performing tests to determine what had happened. He'd taken Perry's fedora and put it safely on one of the counters while he did. He knew that Perry loved his fedora, and his job, but he'd been reluctant to come in lately. Monogram was in the middle of performing check on Perry when Carl came in. "What have you found out Carl?" he said, not looking up from Perry.

"Not much, Agent P, Agent Pinky, said that he's been a lot more cranky lately,"

"Well you would be too if you'd not gotten much sleep," Monogram had finished and started to put the equipment away while he talked.

"Is that why he fainted?"

"Partly, Doofenshmirtz mentioned that he looks a lot thinner than usual,"

"You think his owners haven't been feeding him?"

"Could be, and you know what will happen if that's the case,"

Carl gasped, "He'd never agree to that,"

"Well if it is the case, it's for his own good,"

Pinky came into the room, wanting to check on Perry, "Don't worry Agent P, we'll get him back to normal,"

"Should I get some platypus food?"

"No, he won't have enough strength to eat anything on his own,"

"How d'ya know?"

"Because I've been performing tests on him, blood tests and others, without any sedative, and he's not woken or stirred once,"

Pinky whined gently, he was worried, "Carl, take Agent P and go and warm up some milk," Carl went to reach out for Perry, "Not that Agent P!"

"Oh, sorry sir," Monogram rolled his eyes and picked up Perry. He didn't stir. Monogram went over to a cupboard and got a teardropper, placing it on a side table next to a chair. He sat down in the chair and started to gently stroke Perry on the fur around his head. Perry stirred a little, and Monogram shook him gently. Perry whimpered a bit, waking up. He felt sore all over, everything felt heavy. He felt warm hands around him and could tell that he was lying on his back. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Monogram smiling at him. Perry nuzzled into his jacket and tried to go back to sleep, now that he was resting he didn't want to do much else.

"No Agent P, don't go back to sleep," Monogram said softly, Perry whined, "We need to get some food in you," just then Carl came back in with Pinky, holding a glass of milk filled to the top with warm milk, "Put it here Carl," Monogram nodded to the side table,

"How is he going to drink this?" Monogram carefully caressed Perry's body in one arm, letting him lie on top of it, and reached out with the other, picking up the teardropper. He put the end in the milk and squeezed, filling it with some milk. He carefully put it in Perry's mouth,

"Here you go Agent P, try and drink this," he squeezed it again slowly, allowing Perry to swallow it. Perry moved his head around slightly trying to say that it was good. Monogram repeated this a few times, until three quarters of the glass remained. "Carl, go into the cupboard and fill the bottle in there with the milk,"

"You think he'll drink from it?"

"He should be able to suck the milk from the bottle," Carl filled the bottle up with the remaining milk in the bottle and handed it to Monogram, who then gently pressed the bottle end into Perry's mouth. Perry started to suck the bottle and tasted the milk coming out. It didn't take long for him to devour the rest of the milk.

Pinky placed his front paws on the seat of the chair, looking at Perry, he whined again. Perry slowly turned his head towards the sound, "Are you ok?" Pinky said to him, Monogram and Carl only heard Perry squeak in response, "I'm ok,"

"Everyone's really worried about you," Perry managed to smile, but shut his eyes again. Pinky moved away from the chair and looked at Monogram. "Err Sir?"

"What is it Carl?"

"Some of the other agents are at the door," Monogram looked over and watched them come in. They'd obviously been eavesdropping.

"Agent P is going to be fine, he needs to rest for now," Monogram stood up and placed Perry in a pet bed over the other side of the room. Perry winced, and chattered weakly. Monogram looked at Pinky, who looked completely shocked. Monogram looked confused, he watched as Pinky wrote down what Perry said, the other agent also looked shocked. Monogram read what Pinky wrote down, "He wants Phineas and Ferb?" Pinky nodded, Monogram sighed and kneeled down to Perry, gently talking to him because he knew Perry wouldn't like what he was about to say, "Agent P you can't go home until we find out what happened," Perry whined, "Get some rest," Monogram had all the agents leave Perry to rest. Perry stayed awake, as he watched everyone get ushered out by Monogram, he tried to raise his paws to get up, but they felt too heavy. He cast his thoughts back to Phineas and Ferb, desperately wanting them to be here. But he gave in and let his eyes slip shut as he went into a much needed slumber.

* * *

Phineas was freaking out. "Where is he Ferb, he's never this late home," Ferb shrugged,

"Maybe's he got lost,"

"He knows his way around Danville,"

The twins came in, everyone had just finished dinner, "Are you still worried about that silly platypus?" Naomi asked

"Just forget him, I bet he ran away," Neil added

"But he loves it here, I don't understand why he would want to run away,"

"Well have you mistreated him at all?" Linda asked,

"We'd never do that!" Phineas protested.

"Alright, calm down, if it makes you feel better we'll go out and search for him and I'll call the vet and ask for him to keep an eye out in case someone brings him in,"

"Alright," Ferb said, placing his hand on Phineas' shoulder to calm him down. The boys got some flashlights and put their coats on, while Linda called the vets.

The boys knocked on Isabella's door, "Hey guys, wotcha doin?" she looked at Phineas' face and saw nothing happy there. Phineas is always optimistic and happy, for him not to be meant something was incredibly wrong. "What happened?"

"Perry's missing," he said, but his words were heavy, like he could still scarcely believe what he was saying. "Oh my gosh, I'll grab my coat," She went and got her coat and came out, helping the boys search for Perry.

They searched for hours before Isabella had to go home. The boys were about to carry on when Linda called them in. "But mom we still haven't found him!"

"Come in, I have something to tell you," the boys walked over to the house and took off their coats. Lawrence took them into the kitchen and sat them down. There was two mugs of hot chocolate on the table in front of them. "Boys I got a call from the vet's," Their eyes widened in horror, the tone of her voice sounded serious, "Is he ok?" Phineas asked, fearing the worst

"Now now Phineas calm down," Linda said

"The vet gave us the address of another vet who found Perry,"

"Then let's go there now,"

"We can't sweetie, it'll be closed,"

"But..."

"No Phineas, we'll go in the morning I promise,"

"I don't know why you're fussing so much about that thing," Naomi said,

"Yeah, it's not like he's family," At this point Phineas just lost it,

"Thing!" he shouted, "Perry is not a thing! He's a platypus and he is more a part of this family than you'll ever be!"

"We love Perry; he's the best pet anyone could ask for!" Ferb added

Naomi and Neil just stood there, shocked, while the boys stormed off upstairs. They tried to get some sleep, but nothing could make them settle.

* * *

Meanwhile Perry was still asleep when he was woken up again by Monogram for some more milk. Sleeping was one way to recover, but Monogram said he needed to eat something every so often to get his body back on track. He'd been moving around more lately, getting some exercise with Pinky, Terry and Peter and he was feeling a lot better than yesterday afternoon, but he still couldn't move much. He found exercising with his fellow agents as hard as it was when he was first being trained; needing help with the most basic of things. He opened his eyes and saw Monogram holding a bottle. He picked him up and sat in the same place as he had before. He went to put the bottle in Perry's mouth, but Perry moved his head away. "What's wrong Agent P?" Perry chattered, "Is this about Phineas and Ferb again?" Perry nodded, "Look I got a call from another vet, they gave your host family the address and I'm guessing they'll be here at some point today, happy?" Perry smiled and started drinking the milk. It was nice; he rarely had milk anymore, only when he was a baby and if Phineas gave him some sometimes. When Phineas gave it to him it was usually cold, but the warmth of the milk he got now was delicious, it was tasty and always made him sleepy, just like it did when he was little. He was halfway through the bottle when he heard Carl come in. "Sir," Monogram looked up and saw people with Carl, he nodded and waited for Perry to finished the bottle before putting him back in the pet bed, making sure Perry didn't see who was with Carl. "Go back to sleep Agent P," he whispered. Perry yawned and closed his eyes, while Monogram led everyone out of the room.

Phineas protested when he was shoved out the room, but Ferb placed his hand on Phineas' shoulder again. "Can't we see him please?" Phineas looked up with pleading eyes, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry, he needs to rest," Phineas sighed,

"Is he ok?"

"He is now," Monogram spoke very coldly, which made Phineas wince a little.

"When can he come home?"

"Not yet I'm afraid, I need to ask you a few questions first,"

"Sure,"

"Have you been taking care of him?"

"Of course, what kind of question is that?"

"Easy Phin,"

"I only ask because the main reason he was in such bad shape was because he hasn't been fed for a while,"

"But I filled his bowl every meal,"

"C'mon Phineas, it's obvious what happened here," Naomi said,

"Right, so let's go already," Neil added,

"I watched him fill up Perry's food dish," Ferb protested,  
"I never forget to feed Perry,"

"Neither of us does,"

Perry heard everything and it brought tears to his eyes. Phineas and Ferb didn't deserve the way they were being treated. He tried to get up, but he was still having trouble balancing on four paws, let alone two. But he had to get up and help his boys. He managed to get on fours paws, but his balance was off. Just then he felt a hand on his back push him gently back down. He turned to see who it was and saw that Pinky was in the room with him, along with Peter the Panda and Terry the Turtle. "P-please guys, I-I gotta help them,"

"Perry..." Pinky started

"H-He's talking so coldly to them, I gotta, I gotta help them," Pinky saw his friend getting himself worked up, Monogram had asked him and the other agents to keep him calm. "Shhh," Pinky said, whilst gently stroking Perry's back. Peter got a blanket and draped it over Perry to make him comfortable and Terry got a stuffed toy from a cage and placed it next to Perry. He started to calm down, but when Pinky took his hand off Perry's back he tried to get up again, showing his friends he was serious. Terry held him in place in the pet bed, "Perry you have to stay here," Peter said,

"But..." he said weakly

"No buts, please just relax," Terry added, Perry didn't answer, but he placed his head down over his arms after crossing them to make a more comfortable position. Perry let a few tears slip down his cheek and go onto to his arm. Then the door opened. Perry lifted his head, but in his anxiousness, lifted it too quickly and made himself dizzy. He shook his head slightly, hoping to see the faces of his two owners, but all he saw was Monogram and Carl. Perry frowned and put his head back down.

"Agent P I need to ask you something," Perry looked up, "When did you last have something to eat before you collapsed at Dr Doofenshmirtz's?" Perry looked down again,

"Agent P," Monogram said sternly, Perry chattered and Pinky wrote down what he said.

"Snacks don't count," Perry started to edge away,

"Agent P," he said in the same tone, Perry kept edging until he realised he was in a pet bed and reached the edge of it. Monogram knelt down and placed his arm around Perry, who was curled up, pulling him forward, but Perry still refused to look at him,

"Perry," Monogram said, that caught Perry's attention, Monogram rarely ever called him by his name, and he looked up. "When was the last time you had a proper meal?" he repeated. Perry stalled a few minutes before he squeaked to respond instead of chattering. Pinky and the other agents looked shocked, Pinky quickly wrote down what he said, "Two days ago?" Perry winced, Monogram sighed, and Carl looked shocked too,

"I don't think we have any other alternative," Perry looked up in horror and shook his head fiercely, "Perry this is for your own good,"

Perry growled furiously and, with a sudden burst of adrenaline, stood on all fours. He jumped out of the pet bed and started to make a run for the door. Carl blocked him and the other agents tried to catch Perry, but he was too fast. If he was ever in danger of losing the boys or they were in danger physically Perry ignored everything but his animal instincts. His fur stood on end as he growled at Carl and the other agents. "I won't let you take me away from them!" He growled, a sense of desperation in his voice,

"Perry, stop this!" Pinky replied, Perry backed up, straight into Monogram's leg. He turned around quickly, not giving his superior the chance to grab him. But when his back was turned to the agents they jumped on top of him, holding him down. "Just hold him down agents," they looked at him in confusion, but obliged. Perry struggled against them, Pinky was holding one of his arms, Terry the other side and Peter, as he was the biggest, held him down by pushing down on his back. Perry's burst of adrenaline was soon gone and he just slumped on the floor, panting. The agents got off him and saw Perry sobbing into the floor. Pinky lay down beside him, "It'll be ok Perry,"

"It's not their fault, I know it,"

"You don't know that," Terry added,

"Yeah, it's not your fault, there bad owners to you," Peter said, Perry tried to tackle Peter for that comment, but Monogram grabbed him in mid-air. Perry squirmed for a bit while Monogram held him close, making sure to grip him tight so he couldn't escape. The other agents watched as Perry began to settle down. He heard a soothing sound and eventually calmed down and nuzzled Monogram again, whimpering. Monogram gently placed him down into the pet bed and shooed the other agents and Carl out the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Candace was making sure the boys kept busy, after being practically thrown out of the vet's the other day they weren't acting normal. "C'mon guys get going," she told them, "You've been moping ever since we came home," They didn't say a word, Phineas was drawing pictures of Perry over and over while Ferb was reading a book on platypuses. Candace looked at them and looked at the time. Their parents wouldn't be back from the antiques shop for another couple of hours. "Look, if it makes you stop mopping, I'll take you back to the vet and see if we can see Perry,"

"Really?" Phineas asked, both of them looking up.

"Yeah, but I can't guarantee anything, I'll take you there, bring you back, but I don't know what'll happen in between,"

"No problem," The twins heard Candace tell the boys she would take them somewhere,

"And do you expect us to just stay here?" Neil asked

"Yeah, we wanna get out of this place, go somewhere different,"  
"We're not going anywhere different," Candace said

"We just heard you," They said together

"Fine, I don't care if they come or not, let's just get going," Phineas said. Candace drove them to the vet's. She'd gotten her licence a while back and although she wasn't always keen to take the boys anywhere, this time she made an exception.

It didn't take long to get back there and when they did, they were not welcome. When Candace asked if they could go see their pet platypus everyone refused to take them. "Look buster we're not asking to take him home, my brothers just want to see him,"

"I'm sorry, but we're under strict orders to not let you near him," Phineas looked up at them with puppy eyes, "Please, even if it's just for five minutes,"

Carl was nearby listening and although he knew he'd get into trouble he took them to their pet. "It can't be for long ok," Carl said, as they approaching the room Perry was in.

"We don't need long," Phineas replied. Carl opened the door and held it open for the family to go in before closing it.

The boys saw their pet platypus lying on his stomach in a cushioned pet bed, eyes closed, gently breathing in and out. He looked different than when they last saw him, better, but they didn't care if he was different or if everyone else said he couldn't go home, as long as he was alright now. Phineas and Ferb squatted each side of the pet bed and Phineas started gently stroking Perry down his back, while Ferb gently petted his head. Perry's leg twitched and he started moving his head around, nuzzling the hand that was petting it. He didn't need to open his eyes to see who it was, only two people in the world knew how Perry liked being fussed. Having not seen his owners for what felt like a lifetime and the fear of never seeing them again, Perry opened his eyes slightly, if only to get a small glimpse. That was all he wanted. He saw them above him; both smiling. It was a comforting sight. He forgot all about the agency and all the secrets he kept from his owners about him being a secret agent, and looked at them; eyes completely focused.

"We're glad you're ok Perry," Phineas said, Perry chattered softly and nuzzled the both of them,

"He looks different," Ferb added,

"Different can be good sometimes," Candace said,

"Can we get _on _with this please?" Naomi asked impatiently,

"Yeah, the guy only said a few minutes," Neil said

"And which guy was that?" a deep voice came, making everyone jump, they turned to find Monogram standing in the doorway, although to the boys he was just the rude guy that stopped them from seeing their pet platypus. "What are you doing here?"

"Erm... we... er... just wanted to..." Phineas stuttered before being stopped by Monogram,

"What did I tell you, you are not allowed to take him home,"

"We weren't going to," Ferb protested

"We just wanted to see him," Phineas added, head hung down. Perry whimpered, catching Monogram's attention. He looked at him pleadingly. Monogram sighed, and said, "5 minutes," before walking out again. Pinky, Terry and Peter were waiting for him outside. Peter handed Monogram a note and Monogram pulled a half surprised, half disappointed look. He slowly opened the door again, not making any noise and spied on Perry. He wasn't putting on a mindless act, but he wasn't acting like he did with the agents either. His eyes were focused, not dazed as they usually were around the boys, but he wasn't standing up on two legs, he was on all fours, just playing with the boys, like he usually did. Monogram closed the door softly and turned to the agents, "I don't think it'll matter," the agents nodded and walked away.

The boys didn't want to leave their pet, they were having too much fun. Naomi and Neil however, were not. "Come _on _guys," she said,

"Yeah, this is getting boring,"

"We've only been here for five minutes," Candace said,

"Yeah, but that's all that guy said you could have," Naomi replied

"Why don't you just get over it, you can get another pet," Neil added, Perry looked at them and started growling, "Perry, don't," Phineas said, Perry looked up at his owner with a hurt look in his eyes, "Don't spoil this time by paying any attention to them," Perry smiled and rubbed his head against Phineas' shirt and lay down on his lap. Ferb was sitting down beside them. He noticed a bottle of milk on a counter and a microwave next to it. He got up and put it in there, "Ferb, you shouldn't be messing with their stuff," Candace warned,

"Don't worry Candace, I'm sure they won't mind if we give him this, after all they've been accusing us of not feeding him, maybe this will show them otherwise," Candace didn't say a word afterwards and turned her attention towards the twins, "Come on Candace, there your brothers, can't you just tell them enough?" Naomi asked, sounding extremely fed up,

"No guys, I'm not going to interfere, I know how much Perry means to them," she replied, with a soft smile crossing her face. The twins looked at each other, looking up when they heard the microwave beep. "Here Phineas," Ferb said, handing Phineas the now warm bottle of milk. Phineas smiled and took it from his brother. He looked down at Perry and chuckled slightly; the platypus had watched Ferb and when Phineas took the bottle he'd positioned himself on his back in Phineas' lap. Even though he wasn't particularly hungry, he had to drink the milk. Phineas put the bottle in Perry's mouth and he started to drink it.

No-one noticed Monogram peeking round the door, watching them. After Ferb put the bottle back onto the counter and sat back down with Phineas and Perry he walked in. Monogram cleared his throat to get their attention. Everyone looked up, Phineas' grip on Perry tightened and Perry backed up further into Phineas' shirt.

"I think it's time you left," Phineas and Ferb looked at him for a second before returning their gaze to Perry, petting and stroking him a final time before Phineas lifted him from his lap and put him back into the pet bed. Perry watched as the two went to leave the room, but before they could get halfway across the room, Perry jumped from where he was and scampered over to them. He whimpered at their feet, pawing at Phineas' leg. Phineas went to pick Perry up again, but was beaten to it by Monogram. Perry squirmed in his arms and managed to escape, but he ended up landing by the twins. "Eww," Naomi said, as Neil pushed Perry away with his foot. Perry growled at them again. He knew that Monogram had noticed the slight bruising on his skin beneath his fur, but hadn't mentioned it because he just assumed everything was connected to Phineas and Ferb and didn't want to bring it up. What Monogram didn't know, in fact what no-one knew but himself and them, was that it was the twins that had been poking him, hitting him, and Perry was determined to make this known. Monogram tried to pick him up again, but Perry just jumped out of the way, continuing to growl at the two. They started to back away from the platypus, scared. Monogram tried everything to get Perry to calm down, but nothing he was doing worked. Only when Phineas and Ferb step in did Perry settle.

Ferb stepped in front of the twins, blocked Perry's view of them, while Phineas kneeled down slightly, catching Perry's attention by softly calling his name and placed his hand on his leg repeatedly to signal for Perry to come to him. Perry stopped growling and walked over to Phineas, Ferb close behind, and sat down by his feet, nuzzling Phineas' leg. Ferb picked him up and cuddled him to his chest. Perry heard a soothing sound again and curled up in Ferb's arms. Phineas and Ferb smiled at Perry, who, eyes half closed, smiled back. Monogram walked up to them and stared. Perry looked at his superior lazily before realising that he wanted to take him from Ferb's arms and whimpered again. Monogram reached a hand out to the platypus. Perry closed his eyes and curled up even more, thinking Monogram was about to take him, but he just felt a hand pet his head, stroking him down his back once. He looked at Monogram again to see him smiling. "I can see how much you care for him,"

"So you know we'd never forget to feed him?" Phineas asked,

"I'm curious as how this happened, and I will want answers, but for now I see no harm for him to go home with you now," Phineas and Ferb's faces lit up like a sky full of fireworks. They didn't even question it; they just turned to Candace and asked to go home. The twins definitely seemed glad to be leaving. "Thank you," Phineas said before leaving. Monogram nodded and watched them all go. "Do you think that was wise sir?"

"Did you see the way Agent P reacted to the other two?"

"Yes, he seemed very agitated,"

"I think those two have some role in this," Carl nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Phineas and Ferb were ecstatic to have Perry home and didn't waste any time showing it. They sat on the sofa and had Perry in the middle. They didn't want to let go, but they had some explaining to do when their parents got home. Candace took all the blame for the idea, figuring the boys had had enough people yelling at them. "Thanks sis," Phineas said, after they'd had a rather tense dinner, on account they were grilled about what had happened. "Don't mention it,"

"I mean it though,"

"So am I don't mention it, to anyone, or you'll regret it," Phineas and Ferb chuckled and nodded in response, they knew she didn't mean it. "Candace do you have any rubbish, the bin man is coming tomorrow," Lawrence said,

"Oh yeah, I need to dump some pictures of me and Jeremy," everyone looked at her in confusion, "What, neither of us look any good on them," Candace went up to her room and grabbed a hand-full of pictures, going back downstairs and outside to the bins at the side of the house. She lifted the lid and dropped the pictures in. She was about to put the lid back down when she noticed something strange. "Phineas!" she called, Phineas came out to see what his sister wanted.

"What's up Candace?"

"Is that Perry's food?" she pointed into the bin and Phineas looked. He saw orange lumps of food in there, spread from side to side. Phineas gasped in surprise and nodded. "What... who... how on earth did it get in there?" Phineas stormed into the house and announced what Candace had discovered, with her following him in soon after. "Perry's food was thrown away!"

"What are talking about Phineas?" Naomi asked

"His food, it's in the trash can, dumped after I'd put it in his food bowl!" Phineas was getting more and more worked up. Perry was sitting in the lounge after eating his own dinner and his eyes widened in realisation. He pressed a button on his watch, careful not to let anyone see, and Monogram appeared on the screen. Perry had his finger up to his bill, making sure Monogram didn't say a word, and angled his watch so that Monogram saw what his family was saying. "Are you sure honey?"

"I'm positive, I put that food in his bowl every mealtime, someone dumped it before Perry could eat it!"

"Don't look at me, Perry can be a pain sometimes, but I'd never resort to that," Candace said,

"What about you two?" Phineas yelled, pointing at Naomi and Neil,

"Calm down Phineas," Ferb said,

"Calm down! You want me to calm down?"

"Shouting is not going to help,"

"Alright," Phineas said, lowering his voice, "Answer the question,"

"Why would we go anywhere near that silly platypus's food?" Naomi questioned

"Yeah, it's gross,"

"I saw the way Perry growled at you, something's been going on,"

The twins looked at each other, "We told you, we had nothing to do with it," they said,

"Do you have any idea what happened to him?"

"He could've starved," Ferb said,

"Oh come one now you're just over reacting," Neil said,

"Over reacting, our pet was found unconscious by that guy at the vets starving," Phineas argued

"He'd not eaten in days," Ferb added

"He'd of recovered," Naomi said,

"Besides you could have just gotten another pet," Neil said,

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" they said,

"Perry is the best pet we could ask for," Phineas said,

"He's loyal to us," Ferb added,

"And he's never not been there when we need him most,"

The twins stared at each other, they were staring at their cousins, but they looked downwards after a few seconds. Naomi started fiddling with her long black hair, and Neil played with fingers by his chest. Eventually they confessed to the action of dumping Perry's food in the trash. Phineas was both surprised and hurt. He stood there gobsmacked at what he just heard come from his cousin's mouths. Naomi and Neil stared at Phineas, waiting for him to do something. Perry had cut off communications with Monogram after they had admitted to what they did. He looked at his owner curiously. It was several tense minutes before Phineas moved or did anything. He exhaled loudly, trying to hold in his anger at the two, and simply turned around to face Perry on the sofa and sat down with him. He picked Perry up and cuddled him. Ferb turned around to the twins.

"How could you do that to him!" he yelled. Everyone was caught by surprise. Even Phineas and Perry looked up at him. "He never did anything to you, and you go and pull a stunt like that?" They stared at him silently. "Anything else you've been doing to Perry?" The twins looked at each other, but didn't say a word, "I'll take that as a yes,"

"Why don't you boys go to your room with Perry and catch up?" Linda suggested. The boys nodded and took Perry up to their room.

"We're so so so so so sorry Perry," Phineas said, gripping him tightly. Perry was choking, but he didn't care. He looked at his owners, just wanting to look at them. Then he followed them as they went to Phineas' bed and lay down by them. "We'll never let anyone treat you like that again," Ferb gave a thumb up in agreement. Perry suddenly felt a wash of guilt come over him. Here were these two caring boys, begging his forgiveness for something that they didn't do. Perry thought about his life as a secret agent, and how he was lying to the boys. He felt tears coming to his eyes, but blinked furiously to stop them from spilling. "You alright boy?" Perry smiled and rubbed against Phineas' leg to reassure him. But when they went to bed that night, Perry thought about everything and mad his mind up. He was going to ask if Phineas and Ferb could know his secret.

Perry walked up to the screen in his lair and sat in his chair, waiting patiently for Monogram to come on. He got out his notebook and started writing what he wanted to tell his superior. Monogram appeared soon after Perry had started.

"Good morning Agent P, I trust you are doing better," Perry nodded. "Well your mission," Monogram looked down to get a clipboard with Perry's mission on, but Perry waved his arms at the screen to get his attention. "What's wrong Agent P?" Perry held up his note, "You want your owners to be allowed to know your secret," he read, raising his voice and tone to a surprised one when he got past 'allowed'.

"I understand that we were wrong to jump to conclusions with the boys, but you know the reasons why we cannot allow those boys to know about you," Perry looked at with pleading eyes, "I'm sorry Agent P, but you know we cannot,"

Perry started writing again and showed Monogram the note, "It doesn't matter if Doof doesn't find out," he read, "Just because Doofenshmirtz won't know who your host family is, doesn't mean it's okay for them to know," Perry slapped his tail down on his chair, "Agent P, we cannot risk anything with those boys, I'm not saying that they have done anything wrong, but no-one is allowed to know the identity of their pet," Perry chattered furiously, trying not to growl at Monogram, "There will be no more discussing this Agent P, now onto your mission," Monogram started talking about it, but Perry wasn't paying attention. He left for Doofenshmirtz's practically blind.

He fought Doof much better than last time, bouncing back highly and beating Doof in a much quicker time than usual. He fought Doof as Vanessa went to power up the inator. Perry quickly defeated Doof and smashed the inator long before Vanessa could turn it on. "It's good to see you back to normal," Perry raised an eyebrow, "I mean, not that I care at all, why would you think that, I was fine with you just lying helpless on the floor, would've made my taking over the tri-state area easier," Doofenshmirtz said, covering up his previous statement. Perry smiled, knowing what his frenemy meant. "Anyway, curse you Perry the Platypus!" He yelled. Perry didn't stop smiling. He was back. "Dad, I'm heading out, I'm meeting up with some friends, there's this really cool place where everyone's going and then I need to go and get something from mom's,"

"Okay, just be sure to be back before 10,"

"Dad," she said, in an almost threatening tone, as if to say keep away. Perry left after that and headed home.

Perry landed at home not long afterwards, stashing his jetpack away and hiding his fedora. He found that Phineas and Ferb's invention was gone, but there were still a lot of people in the yard. "Sorry folks, looks like we're shutting down for today," Phineas announced. The crowd groaned and started dispatching, just as Perry walked up to Phineas and Ferb.

"Oh there you are Perry," Phineas said, kneeling down to scratch Perry under the chin.

"Ferb!" called a familiar voice to Perry; he turned round to see Vanessa heading towards them. He froze, she was better at knowing him than her dad. Phineas picked Perry up before he could run off though. "Hi Vanessa,"

"Shame I missed the day, I was hung up with my dad,"

"Don't worry, we're doing something different tomorrow," Phineas said,

"Yeah, I'd love to come, maybe Perry can wrap up my dad's scheme's quicker tomorrow," Phineas and Ferb looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Phineas asked,

"Oh my dad's evil and there's this platypus that comes and stops him every day, Perry the Platypus,"

"That's unusual, our platypus is called Perry," Ferb added, pointing to the mammal in Phineas' arms. Vanessa wasn't stupid, unlike her dad, she knew that it was Perry, who at that moment was struggling in his owners arms. "Easy Perry, I don't want you to get hurt again,"

"He was hurt?"

"Yeah, my cousins played a mean trick on Perry, taking away his food and poking and hitting him," Phineas said, with a tint of anger in his voice, "Yes, but they've gone home now thank goodness," Ferb added, Phineas put Perry down and he darted behind the tree.

"I guess he wants to take of care of something," Phineas said, Ferb nodded and turned to Vanessa, "You want to come in?"

"Oh I can't, I have to get home to pick up something from my mom's before going back to dad's," Vanessa glanced over to the tree and watched Phineas and Ferb walk in before she went over there, where she found Perry standing up, without his fedora, with an extremely scared look in his eye.

"Do they not know about your life as a secret agent?" Perry shook his head, "Why not?" Perry looked down, "Not allowed?" he shook his head again. Then they heard Phineas and Ferb come out again, "You alright Vanessa?" Ferb asked,

"Yeah, I was just saying hi to Perry," Perry went back down on all fours. "What does he do during the day?"

"Dunno, he wanders off a lot," Phineas replied,

"Don't you ever wonder where he goes?" she looked back at Perry, who was slightly shaking his head, "Sometimes, but I mean what's he going to do, fight an evil..." Phineas stopped there. There was a pause before, "Scientist?" Ferb finished,

"Yeah,"

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah, I just felt this flash, like a memory, but I don't remember it," Phineas said,

"Me too, like this wild adventure,"

"In an alternate dimension,"

"With an evil scientist,"

"And Perry was a.."

"Secret agent," The boys turned their direction towards Perry, who was trying to remain in his pet state, but it was getting harder to keep up. He couldn't swallow properly and he started shaking slightly. Vanessa quietly left when the boys approached their platypus. Perry could tell that the memory wipe they had was no longer working. Then he remembered the events that had just occurred.

"_Behold Perry the Platypus, the recollect-inator. It enables anyone who is hit with it to remember everything they forgot. You know when you've forgotten where you put your keys or someone's birthday." Perry struggled with his bonds, but still paid attention, he knew that Doofenshmirtz hated it when he didn't and he didn't want to upset him again. _

"_I sorta forgot where I've put my keys, and my wallet," Perry rolled his eyes, Doof was always forgetting something. In fact He wasn't really sure why he needed to stop the plan; it wasn't evil. "Then of course I'll remember everything that has ever happened in my life, or at least anything related to whatever it is I am thinking about at the time I'm zapped," Now Perry froze. If that was true then the memory wipe he had done could wear off. Which means he would remember how to make his inators work, about how to recognise him properly and. His heart rate increase a thousand times. He'd remember Phineas and Ferb. Perry struggled harder against his bonds. "You know it'll be nice to remember everything I mean..." He stopped when Perry slammed his fist into Doof's face. Perry quickly pushed the inator that was on the balcony, over it. "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" was the last thing he heard of the matter._

Worry was no longer on Perry's face, but instead complete panic. He knew Monogram wouldn't approve of this.

"Perry, is this true?" Phineas asked, Perry remained silent, hoping they would forget. "It is isn't it?" he repeated. Perry still remained silent, praying. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other and shrugged. They just picked Perry up and walked into the house without another word. They didn't say anything about it over dinner either. Perry breathed a sigh of relief.

After dinner the boys and Perry went up to the boy's room. Phineas was already planning tomorrow activity, sketching some kind of invention in their project book. Ferb was on the computer, checking his email and playing a fantasy game online. Perry smiled and settled down on Phineas' bed beside him, when Phineas asked, "So how was your mission Perry, did you beat Doof again?" Perry looked up at the red-head in confusion, "And how come your not standing up, no-one's around," Ferb added. Perry just kept staring. "C'mon boy, we like it when you act like you," Perry didn't move. The boys looked at each other in confusion; they didn't know what was wrong.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Phineas asked, lifting Perry up under his arms so that he hovered over the bed with his feet dangling. Ferb came over and checked him, finding nothing wrong with their platypus. Phineas put Perry down on his back feet and looked at him in the eyes, pleading with his pet to act like himself. Perry couldn't stare any longer. He put pressure on his feet and wiggled out of Phineas' arms to stand on two legs. He breathed softly, but his heart was racing, dreading the next morning. He knew Monogram would not be happy. On the other hand there was no harm done, the boys weren't going to say anything and now he could behave like himself around them. He smiled and threw his arms around them, tears threatening to show themselves. "Hey, what's all this about?" Phineas asked, Perry refused to let go, until Phineas managed to prise him away, holding him under the arms, before placing him back down on the bed. The boys saw the tears starting to stream down Perry's cheek. Phineas lead forward and gently wiped them away with his thumb, cupping his hand around Perry's face and petting him to reassure him everything was fine. Ferb looked over at the sketch Phineas was doing and laughed slightly, "You think it'll work?" he asked

"Sure, why not?"

"We'll build it tomorrow,"

"Sweet, and then we can give it to Perry after his mission," Perry's eyes went from one to the other, wondering what they were talking about. He tried to peek at the blueprints, but Phineas hid them from him. They stayed that way until it was time for bed, but even then they wouldn't show Perry what they were talking about. Perry settled down on Phineas' bed for the beginning of the night, knowing he would switch later on. Phineas lay down under the covers, lying on his side. He put his head to the pillow and waited for Perry to come. Perry lay down by his side, snuggling up close. Phineas put his arm around Perry and, after saying goodnight to Ferb, fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Perry got up a little earlier than usual in the morning, just wanting some time to take everything in. After everything that had happened he was glad that the boys finally knew his secret. He wasn't sure how Monogram would take it, but one thing was for sure; he was going to make this last. Perry had been debating whether or not to tell Monogram that his owners knew his secret or to keep that a secret. After pondering for a few minutes the boys woke up.

"Morning Perry," Phineas said energetically, Phineas always had so much enthusiasm, enough to the point that it got on Perry's nerves a bit, but today he'd make an exception. "Did you sleep well?" Perry nodded, but Phineas and Ferb could tell there was something bothering their pet. "Is something wrong?" Perry shook his head, "Are you sure Perry, you look like something's bothering you," Ferb said, Phineas placed his hand under Perry's bill and on his chest, "His heart is racing," Phineas observed, "Come on boy, you can tell us," Ferb walked over with a pad and a pencil.

Perry took them and started writing, Phineas read it aloud, "I don't know if I should tell my boss about this" they looked at Perry in confusion, "What are you talking about Perry?" Ferb asked, Perry realised that they never knew their memories were wiped and quickly altered the writing on the pad, reassuring the boys it was nothing before leaving the room, only to have them follow him. They were called into the kitchen before they could do anything else. Linda had breakfast for everyone ready, "I thought we could all use something warm," she said, Phineas looked outside; there was a thunderstorm outside. "I wouldn't recommend going outside today,"

"But mom I'm supposed to go see Jeremy today!" Candace whined,  
"Don't worry Candace, I'll drive you there," Lawrence said,

"Fine," and she sat down at the table and started to eat her breakfast. The boys had started to eat their breakfast to. Phineas looked under the table and saw Perry looking up at him, his eyes unfocused because of everyone around and his head cocked slightly to the side. Phineas smiled and laughed, "I think Perry wants some of your cooking mom,"

"Well I don't usually allow it, but just this once," Phineas cut off a small piece of his sausage and held it out to Perry. He took it from Phineas and started eating it before going to his food bowl and eating his own food. After he'd finished he went into the lounge and lay down on the sofa, waiting for the boys to come before he went off to his mission. "You know boys Perry could do with a bit of cleaning," Linda said,

"Yes, I'm sure after that trip to the vet's a nice bath from you two would be just the ticket," Lawrence added "Sure Mom and Dad," Phineas replied, they went over to Perry and picked him up, taking him to the bathroom.

Ferb started to run the water, checking the temperature of the water as it came out of the tap. Phineas was looking in the cupboard and found a nice big towel "Here we go, a big, white fluffy towel," he said, putting it over the radiator to warm. "Water's good too," Ferb added, Perry rubbed against Ferb by the bath and went over to Phineas and did the same. He stayed by the radiator after, liking the warmth of it.

Ferb put some bubble bath and body wash in the tub, and the boys started swishing it around to make a very bubbly bath. Perry had his eyes closed, trying to relax before he had to go and face Monogram. He felt a pair of hands grab him around the waist. He opened one eye as Phineas placed him into the water. It felt nice. It was warm on his skin and the bubbles were fun too. He went underwater and swam around and splashed a bit, before Ferb gently pulled him up. "C'mon Perry, we gotta get you clean," Phineas said. The boys started to scrub Perry with a sponge. Some dirt came out onto the sponge and each time they would rinse the sponge in the water. When they were done they backed up a little. Just as Perry shook himself and water sprayed everywhere, the shower curtain was drawn. Perry watched as Ferb put it back, "We were ready for that," Phineas said. Perry smiled and watched Ferb go over to the radiator and grab the towel. He hopped out of the bath and landed on the floor, dripping water everywhere. "Perry couldn't you have at least waited until I got you out," Ferb scolded, draping the towel over Perry's back and picking him up. The boys sat down on the floor and started rubbing him dry, holding him close. "You know Perry because of the thunderstorm, you should probably stay here with us," Phineas said, Perry shook his head and chattered, "You still gotta go?" he nodded, "Ok, but come back as soon as you can," he nodded again.

When Perry was dry they started cleaning up the bathroom. Perry got up on his back legs and helped out by wiping up the water he dripped n the floor. Ferb cleaned the bath up while Phineas took the towels downstairs and put them out to dry, coming back up afterwards. Perry wrote on a pad again and handed it to Phineas, "We can't mention your secret to anyone?" he said after reading the note, Perry shook his head, "Not even our friends?" he shook again and wrote on the pad again, 'promise me you won't bring it up AT ALL' it said, "Alright we promise," Phineas said, Ferb nodded to show his promise too.

Perry was called for his mission then and nuzzled against the boys to say see you later to them without breaking his mindless act. He left for his lair later, with nerves trying to follow him. He went into his lair, with Monogram already on the screen, "Good morning Agent P, I see you've finally made it in," Perry looked at him in confusion before checking the time on his watch. He was late. He shrugged at Monogram and grinned slightly, hoping it would make him look cuter so he wouldn't be told off. No luck. "Agent P I expect better from you, you know what time to come in by now," Perry nodded, "Now for your mission, Doofenshmirtz has been spotted working in the mountains, go and see what is going on," Perry saluted and left in his hovercraft. Doofenshmirtz was planning yet another revenge plot against his brother, but it was no problem to stop. Perry just wanted to get home as quickly as he could so he could see what the boys had been planning ever since last night.

He made home with plenty of time to spare. He'd only been gone for a few hours; there was still plenty of time to spend with the boys. "Oh there you are Perry," Phineas said, his usual catchphrase, which Perry would have rolled his eyes at, had the boy's friends not been there. Pinky was also there with Isabella. Perry wandered over to Pinky and said "Hey Pinky," but of course everyone else heard nothing but their usual chatters and barks. "Hey Perry, how are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks,"

"Glad to hear, Isabella's been saying that you guys have been getting closer since," Perry's smile dissipated, "Yeah we have," he said, sadness in his voice, Pinky cocked his head in confusion,

"Shouldn't you be happy, I've never known anyone as close as you guys,"  
"Pinky I..." Perry started, but he stopped. It wasn't that he didn't trust Pinky, but he didn't know how he would react. "Perry?" he asked, sounded concerned,

"It's nothing," Perry shrunk away, lying down, trying to bury his face in his arms.

"It didn't sound like nothing," Perry swallowed, "It's ok you can tell me,"

"Well erm... Phineas and Ferb, well they kinda..."

"Kinda what, there not in trouble are they?"

"Not yet," Pinky recoiled, eyes widened,

"What happened?" he said with a firmer tone, Perry stalled for a minute or two before scampering behind the tree. He didn't want the boys to see him. Pinky looked over at his and Perry's owner, who, with their other friends, were occupied with the project they had been working on. He followed Perry behind the tree and saw his friend sitting behind the tree, his arms wrapped around his legs, tucked up tight against the tree with worry in his eyes. "They know Pinky,"

"Know what?"

"About me, everything,"

"Did you tell them?"

"Well no, but..."

"Then what have you got to worry about, what do they know?" he said, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder,

"Everything they saw during the invasion, you know from the other dimension, and everything they were told,"

"Well that's good right,"

"I don't think Monogram's gonna see it that way,"

"Well how can he be mad if they remembered on their own right?" Perry swallowed again, debating on telling Pinky how they actually got their memory back. Perry looked away from Pinky. "They didn't remember on their own did they?" Perry shook his head, "Oh Perry you didn't,"

"I didn't mean to," he said, turning back.

"Perry you know we can't tell our owners anything,"

"I didn't tell them anything, one of Doof's inators was to remember stuff and it must of hit them,"

"You were gonna tell Monogram right?" Perry looked away again, "You have to tell him, if he finds out on his own..."

"I know the consequences Pinky," Pinky put his hand on Perry's,

"I wanna help you Per, but I don't know what you should do either,"

"I don't want to tell Monogram, if he finds out I'll be relocated and I wouldn't be able to handle that, and if he doesn't know then everything'll be great, but..."

"But?"

"If he finds out and it's not from me, then I could be in even more trouble," Pinky gave him a sympathetic look before they were called by their owners,

"Pinky!"

"Perry!" They responded straight away. Pinky and Isabella went across the street home after everyone else had gone home. Phineas, Ferb and Perry went inside as well. The boys went straight up to their room, with Perry hot on their heels, he was anxious to know what they had invented.

"Ok Perry you ready to see what we made?" Perry nodded, Phineas produced a very small piece of technology. Perry looked confused before they revealed another two pieces. "We have these and you have this piece," Perry took the piece from them and looked at it, waiting to hear what to do with it. "You put it on your molar," Perry shrugged and fixed it into place. It was awkward to put in place and it felt a bit weird, but he did what they asked. He looked at the boys and watched them put their pieces in their ears. "Try talking," Perry raised his eyebrow, but he obliged.

"Hi guys," he said, Phineas was beaming and Ferb was smiling too.

"We heard you, it works," Phineas said excitedly.

"You mean you invented a translator?"

"Yep, we certainly did," Ferb said,

"And only you guys can hear me?"

"As long as we have these pieces in, but their so small that no-one will notice," Perry smiled at them and bounded over, jumping into their arms. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you guys finally know,"

"Finally, we've known for ages," Perry froze again, "Is there something that you're not telling us again?" Perry had tensed up a bit, "Perry?"

"Well, do you remember what would have happened if you guys knew my secret?"

"Yeah, we'd lose you, which I'm still not sure of why we didn't,"

"Well it was because you didn't know,"

"What are you talking about?" Ferb asked,

"You had your memories wiped, along with everyone else who knew,"

"We did?"

"What were you thinking about around 2 in the afternoon yesterday?"

"We were talking about you and where you were,"

"That's why you remember everything about me, and the adventure, but nothing else, everything that happened just before the memory wipe or wasn't associated with me wouldn't count," Phineas nodded, and hugged Perry close again. Perry reciprocated before squirming and jumping down. He reached back inside his mouth to pull out the translator. "Hey do you not want to use it?" He stopped and explained before pulling out the translator,

"Don't get me wrong I love being able to talk with you guys, but just because I can doesn't mean I want to all the time," the boys looked hurt, "I might be an animal, but I'm your pet and you can understand me just as well without the translator, besides it feels weird in my mouth," They smiled and nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

It'd been a week since the boys had invented the translator for him. He hadn't really used it that much, but when he did they had some really good conversations. The boys had gone up to their room not too long ago, on order to clean it up after last night's sleepover. Perry was relaxing on the sofa when a sudden loud noise startled him. He looked outside and saw it was just lightning. It was pouring with rain, good job the boys had their sleepover last night as opposed to tonight. Well, maybe a bit of lightning would have put even more kick into it, especially with Baljeet. Perry smiled at the thought of Baljeet wetting his pants even more. Just then another bolt of lightning struck and he saw a figure outside the door by the tree. Perry jumped back at the sight.

"Don't worry Perry it's just a bit of lightning," he heard Linda say, she knelt down and patted him on the head. He watched Linda walk back into the kitchen and looked back over to the figure. He could make out enough to know it was an animal, maybe it was someone from his agency. But if that was the case, where was his fedora? Something was wrong. He pawed at the door, but Linda just ignored him. He didn't want to risk opening it himself; he could blow his cover even more. So he just ignored it, 'it's probably nothing' he thought.

The next day everything was back to normal. Phineas and Ferb built their project and Perry went off to fight Doofenshmirtz. When Perry got home he found the boys waiting for him. "Hey Perry, how was your day?" Perry nodded, "C'mon don't you want to use the translator?" Perry gave him the I-don't-think-so look. "Please," Phineas smiled in such a goofy way that it made Perry smile and he put on the translator. "It was fine Phineas, what about you guys?"

"It was cool, but our project disappeared again,"

"You know I would like to know how that keeps happening,"

Perry smiled sheepishly and said, "Yeah it's a real mystery,"

"Anyway, we're going to watch some TV, you wanna join us?"

"Sorry I can't, I'm meeting some of the other agents in a bit,"

"Oh ok, maybe later,"

"Sure," Perry took out the translator and scampered of to the agency.

Perry met Pinky, Terry and Peter there. "Perry!" Pinky cried, he ran up to him and literally jumped on him, hugging him. Perry fell over and the two landed in a heap on the floor. "Pinky, was that really necessary?" he said as they got up,

"Yeah!"

"We're just glad you're ok," Terry said

"It's great you guys are there for me, but you know I've been back at work now for a while,"

"We know that, we're just trying to make you feel at home,"

"And I appreciate it, really I do, but you don't have to make that much of a fuss over me," Monogram watched from the side and smiled at how close his agents were to Perry. It only made what he had heard that more disappointing and unbelievable. Nevertheless he had to enquire. He called Perry over, "What does Monogram want?"

"Dunno, maybe he wants to check up on you," Peter suggested

"Like I said, I've been back ages, why would he want to check up on me?"

"Well you are his favourite," Pinky said, Perry shook his head and followed Monogram into a separate room. He looked quite serious and concerned at the same time.

The room was dimly lit and things were still in the dark, but the room was mostly lit by some kind of light. "Agent P this is not easy to say but I have been informed of something very disappointing," Perry looked at him in confusion,

"I have received a report that your owners are aware of your secret," Perry's eyes widened and his heart started beating faster. He tensed up majorly, suspecting this would happen, but praying it wouldn't. "Is this true?" Perry didn't know what to say, if he said it was true he could get relocated, but if he denied it now and Monogram found out it was true later he would be in even more trouble. The boys meant the world to him and he couldn't stand the thought of losing them.

He couldn't manage to make eye contact with Monogram and he knew his time to answer was running out. Monogram knelt down on one knee and placed a hand on Perry's shoulder. He could feel Perry was tense. "Agent P, I know this is difficult, but I need to know if this is true," Perry remained silent, he started to shake with nerves a little and his breathing was getting sharper. He still wasn't looking Monogram in the eye, but averted them to stare at something else, anything else. "Agent P," Monogram placed his index finger under Perry's bill and lifted his head so his eye's met Perry's. "You're not in trouble if they do know, I just want the truth," he let Perry go and stared at him, coldly and yet there was warmth there too. Perry nodded slowly as tears started forming in his brown eyes. Monogram sighed and stood up. Perry stayed put, head hung low with his arms behind him. He heard two people moving behind him and turned round quickly, seeing two security agents. He backed up, terrified of what was going to happen. The agents looked at Monogram for instructions. Monogram looked from the agents to a distraught Perry, who had now backed up into a corner. Monogram nodded to the agents, they nodded back and made their way towards Perry. As soon as he saw them advance towards him Perry flinched and when they were close enough he jumped over them, landing on the floor behind them and made a run for the door. Monogram closed it before he could get through and he skidded to stop, hitting his side on the door as he did so. Monogram went to pick him up, but Perry leaped out of the way, "Agent P, stop acting like this," one of the agents said,

"No, I won't let you take me from them!" he shouted, they kept trying to tackle him, but even in a small room he was hard to catch. Perry was starting to get tired when the door to the room opened. He saw his three friends in the doorway. They saw the fear in Perry's eyes, but before anyone could do anything, Perry had scampered past the security agents, past Monogram and out of the room. He kept running until he found a small gap in the wall that connected two corridors and hid there. It was thin enough that it was hard to spot, but he fit in there without any trouble. He panted as he caught his breath back and leaned up against the wall, as stiff as a board. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard everyone go the wrong way. His thoughts kept wandering back to his owners, how he'd not spent any more time with them than he could have. He closed his eyes, sliding down the wall and sitting down on the floor, and thought about them. That was all he could do, he didn't know how he was going to leave the building without getting caught, and Monogram probably had security guards everywhere.

No. He'd find a way out. He'd get back his boys even if it took all night. They were all that was important. He opened his eyes and stood up; ready to face anyone and anything that tried to stop him.

Just then a pair of hands grabbed him. No two pairs. Perry knew it was the security agents that were in the room with him. He struggled against them and managed to get free of their grasp, but two more agents appeared in front of him, blocking him. Since they were in such a small space it was hard for him to do anything. In a last attempt to escape Perry leaped up and used the walls to wedge himself between them. He placed his hands and feet on each of the walls to get away. It would've worked, had one of the agents not been an eagle that could fly. He used his wings to fly up and dislodge Perry by flying into him. Perry couldn't fly so he fell and landed in the arms of one of the other agents. He looked up at them and went to escape, but the one holding him was a bulldog, he was very strong, so when he tightened his grasp around Perry's legs and his torso he couldn't move properly. The grasp around his legs prevented him from moving them at all and his arms were by his sides when he landed so he couldn't move them either. "Take it easy," the agent holding him said,

"I already said, I won't let you take me away from them," Perry replied, refusing to give up his efforts to get away. "Look Monogram just wants to talk," the eagle said,

"He's waiting for you in the briefing room," one of the others said, he was a kangaroo,

"Well good luck trying to get me to him," The eagle went behind the bulldog and Perry and got out some kind of bottle. He waited for a moment before opening it. He didn't hold it next to Perry, but it was near enough for Perry to know it was some kind of knock-out substance.

The eagle only kept it open for about a minute, but it was enough. Perry felt really weird, he wasn't asleep, but he felt drowsy. He felt his muscles relaxing involuntarily and although he did still try to fight his way out of the agent's arms, he couldn't. His eye's drooped slightly and he looked up at the two agents. They didn't look like what they usually did. Security agents were trained to act like steel, nothing usually made them smile or have any kind of emotion, but now, Perry was sure he saw them with sympathy in their eyes. Like they were trying to reassure him. Perry couldn't fight anymore. He just leaned his head against the agent and sighed. He closed his eyes and just thought of the boys, which was all he wanted to do. They took him to Monogram, but he thought he must have actually fallen asleep because he didn't remember being took there, he just opened his eyes and he was in the briefing room, Monogram waiting patiently for him. He got up instantly, frantically looking for a way out, until Monogram wrapped his hand around Perry's waist and dragged him towards him. Perry looked up at him, "You don't need to panic, I know what you're thinking," Perry relaxed his muscles slightly, "I've asked for the boys to come in and we can decide what to do from there,"

They waited until the door opened and in came two familiar figures. Perry leapt over to them landing in their arms. "What's going on?" Phineas asked,

"We have a situation, we know that you know about Agent P's identity," the boys froze; they looked down at Perry, who nodded his head to let them know it was ok to say. "Yeah we know," Monogram sighed, "I asked you to come so that we could sort this out,"

"Well what's to sort out, we won't say anything,"

"It is against the rules for anyone else to know about the agency,"

"I promise we won't say anything to anyone," Ferb said,

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow it,"

"So what's going to happen?" Phineas asked,

"There are a few choices, one would be to relocate Agent P," Perry cringed when he said it, burrowing into Phineas' shirt, "We could wipe your memories, but there would be a problem,"

"What's that?"

"Well we don't know how you got your memories back, if the memory wipe from last time wore off, then there would be no point,"

"I don't know how, we just got em back," Phineas said, Ferb nodded too.

"Agent P, do you know anything?" Perry looked up. If Monogram knew it was because of Doofenshmirtz, he'd get the wrong idea, thinking Perry set him up to do it or that Doof knew about the boys. But he had to know. Phineas let Perry down and he got out his pad and pencil. Writing down that Doof's inator had hit them. Monogram stared at it in complete shock. He looked down at Perry with a disappointed look on his face.

"This is what happened?" Perry nodded, "Then I'm afraid we have no choice," Perry looked up in confusion, he thought that Monogram said he wouldn't be relocated, at least that was what he reassured him, sort of. "Considering the circumstances, we'll have to relocate you,"

"What!" the boys said in unison

"I'm sorry, but we can't have you in danger," he replied, looking at the boys,

"Why what happened?"

"It seems it was a result of Agent P's nemesis that this mess came about, we can't have you in danger,"

"But.." Phineas started

"No," Monogram said, putting his hand to get Phineas to stop talking, "We'll have to wipe your memories too," Perry looked shocked, "Just of the agency,"

"Oh I'm afraid it'll be more than that," they heard. A tall man came walking in. Perry felt a chill go down his spine, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He knew that animals had a natural ability to detect enemies, and he knew this guy would be trouble. "Considering everything, I think we'll have to wipe much more than that,"

"I don't think we need to go overboard sir," Monogram said, 'Sir?' Perry was starting to panic, this was not good. "They're close and I doubt they'll separate anytime soon, I think it would be best for everyone if they forgot Agent P altogether," They boys looked horrified,

"You can't do that!" Phineas said,

"Hush," the guy said to the boys, turning back to Monogram he said, "Take them to a detention cell, they won't be able to do anything about it,"

"Don't you think this is too far Alistair?"

"No," he replied, he snapped his fingers and guards appeared, human guards. Perry went in front of the boys and growled.

"Agent's remove him," he said, pointing at Perry, two of the human guards came at him, but he attacked them, fighting them with all his might. "Monogram, stop him!" Alistair cried,

"Yes sir," Monogram tried to get Perry off the agents, but Perry used Monogram as a bridge to get to the man who was trying to harm his boys.

"ARRRHH!" he yelled when Perry jumped on his head. He tried waving his arms about and shaking him off, but Perry was not budging. In the struggle Perry motioned for the boys to run. They shook their heads, silently saying that they weren't leaving without Perry. They went to help, but two of the guards grabbed their shoulders. Upon seeing this Perry leapt down from Alistair, tackled the agents holding Phineas and Ferb and dragged them from the room. He led them down the corridors, but he wasn't sure where to go. All three were panting and out of breath when Perry found a hiding place for now. They waited for a few minutes before letting out a breath of relief. "What's going on Perry?" Perry put in the translator,

"They think you're in danger and they're taking steps to protect themselves and you,"

"But we're fine," Ferb said,

"I know that and you know that, but them, they don't," They heard footsteps coming by and immediately froze. "Something will need to be done about him too," they heard faintly.

"He doesn't need that, it'll be traumatic enough," Perry recognised the voices; it was Monogram and Alistair. "He's an agent and he's acting up, the best way is for all of them to have a fresh start, which requires no knowledge of the past one," Perry didn't hear Monogram reply, but he knew what that meant. He looked at his boys; they looked just as scared as he felt. He didn't want to show them how terrified he was too, they were depending on him. He took a deep breath and looked around, checking to see if anyone was around. His watch started beeping; it was Pinky. "Perry where are you, everyone's looking for you,"

"I can't talk now Pinky,"

"Please Perry, I don't want to see you hurt,"

"I know, but I don't want you involved,"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to be in trouble too,"

"Who's that?" Phineas said, leaning over, Perry shook his head and blocked the view to the watch. Phineas leaned back and looked over at Ferb. Ferb shrugged. "I want to help Perry,"

"I don't know,"

"Is that the rogue?" Perry heard someone say,

"Rogue?" Perry asked, He saw Pinky shake his head, but then heard him yelp in pain as his arm was yanked so that Alistair came into view. "Where are you?" Perry quickly hung up. He took a final look and grabbed the boys' hands, dragging them down the corridor. He looked frantically for a way out. He'd been at the agency for years, but everything looked strange to him. He saw an exit and pulled the boys in front of him, directing them to the door. Without stopping Phineas nodded and he and Ferb kept running for the door.

Perry stopped and looked behind, making sure no-one was following them. He started running again, but when he turned round again, he saw Phineas and Ferb, with human guards behind them. He stopped in his tracks, only to have someone grab him by the scruff of the neck. He struggled against whoever it was. He was turned around and he met the icy stare of Alistair. Perry started growling, kicking and biting, but he couldn't reach him.


	10. Chapter 10

'Everything is going wrong' Perry thought, as Alistair was explaining his method of dealing with the situation. "We have to wipe all their memories of the agent,"

"I don't think we need to go that far sir,"

"Well we have to do something, take them to a detention cell now," Alistair was still holding Perry by the scruff of his neck, and when Perry started fighting him again, he tightened his grip. "No, stop," he was yelling, but no-one, but the animals could understand him. The boys soon disappeared from his sight. He kept fighting. Nothing was going to stop him. "Enough now," Alistair said to Perry,

"He'll be a bit distressed, he cares for the boys," Monogram said,

"I don't care," Perry managed to bite Alistair's arm, "OWW!" despite that he didn't let go. Instead he looked straight into his eyes, giving an ice cold stare that made Perry cringe with fright, before throwing him. Perry hit one of the walls and landed hard on the floor hard. Pinky rushed to his side and, upon seeing his friend not moving, placed one hand on his back and picked up his wrist in the other. He was fine. He started angrily barking; "What was that for?" he barked,  
"Don't you start mutt,"

"You can't do that to an animal Alistair," Monogram said, walking over to the two agents. Perry picked himself up and started growling. "ENOUGH!" Alistair shouted, everyone stopped in their tracks. "Take that agent and keep him under constant surveillance, he'll need it, in the meantime get the amnesia-inator ready to use on the boys," Everyone dispersed and did what they were told. Security agents, along with several field agents took Perry to the briefing room. "You have to let me go,"

"We can't, it's a direct order," Peter said,

"Please I need to see the boys," Everyone looked around, trying to avoid making eye contact with Perry. Even the security agents seemed nervous. Perry looked around the room, there was a few ways out; the door and windows were the most obvious. He decided against them, since they would be the first method the other agents would expect him to take. He noticed there was an air vent not too far up the wall; if he jumped he would probably be able to reach it. Perry waited until no-one was really watching him before running towards it and climbing into it. "Perry come back!" he heard Terry shout, but he didn't care. The hard part now would be navigating his way through the vents and trying to find the boys.

It took a while, but he eventually found the detention cells, all he had to do now was find the right one. He found it in no time. Opening the vent door, he jumped down and landed on a surprised Phineas. "Perry!" he cried, Perry put his finger up to his bill, but the boys didn't take any notice, they hugged him and wouldn't let go. Perry wriggled his way out and fiddled in his fur pocket to find the translator. He put it in his mouth and said "I'm so glad you guys are ok,"

"Us what about you?"

"I'm fine, but I don't know what we're going to do,"

"Maybe we could break out?" Ferb suggested,

"Too many guards,"

"We have to bust outta here somehow, I don't wanna lose you," Phineas said, tears coming to his eyes, "I know I don't want to lose you either,"

"We've had so many good times with you,"

"I know,"  
"Remember the robot riot?" Ferb asked,

"How could I forget, you guys were the best partners I ever had,"

"Ferb was great with the robots,"

"Yeah, but you did great battling against the evil Doofenshmirtz," Perry laughed slightly,

"I remember all the inventions you built over the years,"

"Even though you weren't there cause you were fighting Dr D, after saving Danville, we knew that you knew and were a part of our inventions," Phineas said,

"No-one will ever be as good as you guys,"

"And we'll never get a better pet than you," Phineas said, Ferb gave a thumbs up in agreement. Perry lay down on Phineas' lap and pretended they were in the living room of the house. The boys did the same. They imagined they were safe, that they were watching TV and nothing was going to happen. Then the door opened.

Perry stood up and waited for whoever it was to come into the cell. It was Monogram. "I somehow figured you'd be in here," he said, Perry snuggled up to Phineas, his animal way of saying he wants to stay. "I know, I know," Monogram walked towards them, but Perry growled. Monogram stopped and stared, Perry never did that to him unless he was angry. Perry looked at the boys; they had tears in their eyes again, tears and fear. They were only young and putting them through this wasn't fair Perry thought. He looked back at Monogram and took of his fedora. He twirled it around in his fingers a few times. He loved his job, fighting Doof, his friends, it gave him something to do and a meaning, but he loved his family more. Perry threw the fedora in Monogram's direction. It gently floated down onto the floor in front of his superior. Monogram looked down at it before returning his gaze to his agent. Perry was cuddling up to the boys, content with being with them. Monogram sighed and kneeled down to pick up the fallen fedora. Walking towards the trio he said nothing. He put the fedora back on Perry's head, "I'd hate to lose an agent as good as you," Perry said nothing, "You're the best agent we ever had and I think Alistair has overreacted, he doesn't know you like I do," Perry cocked his head in confusion, "You can stay with the boys and we won't erase any memories,"

"Really?" Phineas asked,

"Yes, in this case we can make an exception, I think you've all been through enough," All three looked over-the-moon, the boys took Perry in their arms and hugged him. They were thrilled.

Monogram let them out of the cell and took them to the canteen for something to eat. Alistair soon found them, as Monogram had let everyone know what was happening, and he was fuming. "How dare you cross direct orders Monogram," He said, "I am in charge of this agency,"

"No Alistair, I'm in charge of this division and if I think we can trust the boys and Agent P then we can, I know him better than you do,"

"You dare cross a superior..?"

"You do not deserve the post you have, all you think about is the money going in and out, which is why our budget is small, I care about these agents and their families," Monogram replied, cutting Alistair off, who at the moment was stunned by what he had heard. He stepped backwards as Monogram went forward, squaring up to him. He said nothing. After leaving the room he paused for a moment only to hear the cheer of the boys and all the agents that were just in the room. Perry looked at Monogram smiling, silently thanking his superior before turning to face Phineas and Ferb. They were ecstatic too. After finishing their meals Monogram dropped them back home.

When they got home Candace was waiting for them. "Where have you two been?" she yelled,

"We..." Phineas started, he looked at Perry. He was shaking his head slightly. "We were out looking for Perry,"

"He always wonders off during the day, you know that,"

"We just had a feeling he was in trouble that's all,"

"Well get inside, you're lucky mom and dad are out," The trio followed her inside and went upstairs. "We're really glad your back now Perry," Phineas said closing the door. Ferb went over to his bed and sat down. Perry jumped onto Phineas' bed and took out the translator from his pocket. Reaching back into his mouth and placing it on his back molar. He flexed his jaw, getting rid of the feeling and looked up at the boys. They put their pieces in their ears and turned them on. Perry smiled, "I'm glad to be back to guys,"

"We were really worried about you," Ferb added,

"Yeah, that guy was really weird," Phineas said, Perry chuckled,

"I never met him before today, but Monogram always spoke highly of him,"

"I think Major Monogram needs to get some glasses," Phineas joked, Perry laughed harder,

"Well he did put me here,"

"I suppose that gives him some brownie points," Ferb said, Phineas nodded and sat down on his own bed next to Perry. He reached out to pet him, but stopped. "What's wrong?" Perry asked,

"Do you want me to pet you?"

"You've never asked me before,"

"Yeah, but now you're not the mindless platypus you were, you're a crime fighting agent," Perry smiled and chuckled slightly. He signalled Ferb to come over and he obliged, sitting so that Perry was in between them. "I love everything about you guys," Perry said, "I love your inventions and how creative you guys are, I love the way you treat me, I mean it was a bit weird to have you guys treat me like I was mindless, which I know I acted that way, but it was fun, when I go to work and fight Doofenshmirtz I always look forward to coming home and relaxing, I love how Ferb rubs my tummy and Phineas, I love the way you pet and cuddle me," they boys just sat listening to their pet. Phineas thought it was really sweet of him to say all these things and reassure them of their actions. He looked at his brother and could tell he was thinking the same. They smiled and without warning both wrapped their arms around Perry and each other. Perry was caught off guard, but he smiled, relaxed his body and cuddled them too. Phineas felt a buzzing feeling on his chest and opened his eyes to see Perry totally relaxed and purring in their arms.  
"Boys, we're home!" came the voice of a familiar mother,

"Coming mom!" called back her son. Perry was glad to hear this it meant that everything was back to normal and that was the way he liked it.

* * *

**Ok and Fin! Hehe, Well that was my first proper story, at least that I have finished. I have other stories, maybe not Phineas and Ferb, but they still in progress **

**So here is the disclaimer: Alistair, Neil, Naomi, Danny the Dog, Carlie the Cat, Patrick the Pig, Dave the Duck (c) hannahtranter16**

**All other characters belong to Disney**


End file.
